


Broken Promise

by trudarling



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanine Matthews and Andrew Prior have known each other since childhood and as their friendship develops, one of them has developed feelings for the other and as a result, a promise was formed but this was put to the test when one leaves to pledge allegiance to another faction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> I know there aren't so much fans of Jeanine Matthews here and I'm not really a big fan of her or something but I always wondered about the story behind Jeanine and Andrew being close before Andrew switches factions and all and what happens after that so this fic would serve as an approximation of those times when they were still under the same faction. This one's a Pre-Divergent fanfic, by the way.
> 
> Also, since Divergent is set in the future (my estimation would be somewhere along the mid 2030's) so the events of this fic is set between 2000-2013.

_August 2001_

_  
_"Rise and shine Jeanine Matthews! You wouldn't want to miss your first day of school!"

Those were the words that made four-year-old Jeanine Matthews rise up from her bed that morning. Today marked her first day of preparatory school and this would also be the first time when she would meet other children, both from her faction and from other factions. For her first four years, her parents were the ones looking after her, taking her to their laboratory everyday which gave her the interest of the Sciences from her mother's profession as a Chemist and computers from her father who worked as one of the Software Engineers of Erudite. 

Jeanine slowly got on her feet and walked to the bathroom to wash her face and take a bath. At an early age, her parents have thought her independence when it comes to basic tasks such as this one. After that, her mother helped her get dressed and fixed her hair with two braids that would form pigtails and though her mother was no Dauntless or Amity but she knew something about fixing hair because neatness is conductive to concentration and concentration is something that the Erudite values.

"That's more like it!" Jennifer, Jeanine's mother said.

"Thank You Mother!" Jeanine said in a bubbly tone

"I believe it's about time we take our breakfast." Nathan, Jeanine's father stated, "Shall we?" he added, holding out his hand for Jeanine to hold on

With that, Jeanine held on to her mother's, as well as her father's hands and they walked down to the kitchen where the table has been set. Before they ate, they first said their graces although Erudites were not that religious compared to the Amity or the Abnegation at that time. Right after the graces, they started to eat, for Jennifer and Nathan, they had the usual bread and butter whereas Jeanine preferred cereals and milk.

"Jeanine dear, make sure to finish your breakfast." Jennifer reminded her daughter, "A full stomach gives your brain enough power to function, remember?" 

"And today is a big day, we wouldn't want you to miss out on things you would learn." Nathan added

"Yes mother, I will." Jeanine said happily as she ate her cereal

The weekend before, her parents took her with them to shop for her school supplies and this gave Jeanine the idea that school was indeed, an exciting milestone in life. Excited and scared at the same time for what the experience could offer her. Excited because she would get to learn a lot of things and scared because she might end up in a fight with her new classmates but nevertheless, the young girl chose the former over the latter.

Jeanine finished her breakfast and went on straight to brush her teeth, afterwards, she rushed to the living room where her parents are watching the morning news as they wait for Jeanine's school bus to arrive.

"My, isn't my little prodigy excited for school?" Nathan asked his daughter, who was all smiles when she entered the living room

"Of course I am!" Jeanine said, giving out a laugh after

"That's my girl." Nathan said as he stood up and gave his daughter a boost up, causing her to giggle

"Nathan...the school bus is here..." Jennifer told Nathan

"Right." Nathan said as he slowly put Jeanine down, "I guess this is it dear, your first day of school."

"Yay!" Jeanine said as she rushed to her mother who is holding her school bag

"Be a good girl Jeanine." her mother reminded her, "And remember to listen attentively to your teacher at all times, and don't pick fights with your classmates okay. Only the Dauntless do that."

"Yes mother." the girl responded with a smile, rushing out to the door afterwards.

"Oh! And before you leave, let's take your picture." Nathan said, grabbing the camera from one of the shelves in the living room. With that, Jeanine came to a full stop by the door, making a small pout on her face. She should really be getting to school now instead of being stopped for a photo. "Okay Jeanine, 1...2...3..."

"Smile!" Jennifer added in an enthusiastic tone. With that, Jeanine gave her biggest smile. Indeed she was excited for school as much as her parents were.

"You look astounding Jeanine!" Nathan said, "Oh...it's time for you to go!" he added as he heard the beeping of the bus' horns

"Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father!" Jeanine said to her parents, with that, her parents crouched down a bit to give her a kiss, "Enjoy school and be a good girl, okay!" her parents then reminded her as she walked out the door

"I will!" the girl said with a huge smile as she skipped her way to the bus. She could not wait to get to school and see how it looks like and how it feels like to be there for the first time.


	2. The Bus Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second chapter of the story and I know it's a bit short but don't worry, I'll make it even more exciting in Chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy this story! :D

When Jeanine entered the bus, she was met by the laughs and yells of other children who were also going to school for the first time just like her and this was going to be the first time she would get to interact with children not just from her own faction but from other factions as well. As she walked along the aisle of the bus, she could not help but notice the frolicing of her soon-to-be peers and though she is already aware of the factions, she could not identify much about which one was an Abnegation, an Amity, a Candor or a Dauntless but she could identify which one was an Erudite because of the blue clothing that they wear. Today, Jeanine is wearing a blue checkered dress that her mother has given to her for her birthday with the blue ribbons on her braided pigtails that match with her outfit. 

Walking further on the aisles, she noticed a group of children trying to climb on the seats of the bus, _they must be the Dauntless_ , she thought. She could still remember her mother telling her to stop climbing the tables in her laboratory or her father telling her not to run around his office because only the Dauntless would do those. In a short while, she found herself a vacant seat, just a few rows away from the backmost part of the bus.

Jeanine then climbed up to the seat and moved close by the window. She always found the scenery fascinating because of the trains that would pass by, the people and the cars as well. While she was immersed admiring the scenery, she heard a voice who seems to be speaking to her and she then turned to see who was speaking.

"Is this seat taken?" A boy asked

"It's not taken." Jeanine said with a smile to the boy with black hair and brown eyes, sporting an optimistic smile similar to hers. "Come, take a seat!"

"Okay." the boy said as he climbed up to the seat

"So...may I know who you are?" Jeanine asked. She was always inquisitive which gave out the Erudite in her and at moments like this, she could not help but display it. 

"I am Andrew Prior." the boy told her, "And you are?"

"I am Jeanine Matthews." Jeanine said, "You're an Erudite, just like me!" she remarked, noticing his blue-colored clothing

"You are an Erudite too!" Andrew replied

"Can we be friends then?" Jeanine asked Andrew

"Of course!" Andrew said

On that day, Jeanine Matthews met her first friend. Indeed, preparatory school was going to be a hundred times exciting for her and she could not wait for when they finally arrive at school and start learning more things such as combining chemicals together and using the computers which were one of the things she wanted to learn once she would be in school.


End file.
